Sons of Heaven and Hell
by frerardieray
Summary: God created Heaven and Earth; angels and humans and the animals of the earth. It was all good, until God's son, Lucifer, was cast from Heaven by his father for refusal to serve his children, the humans. What happens when one of Lucifer's creations falls in love with one of God's? Destiel AU. Demon!Dean. Angel!Castiel.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_Please bear with me for this chapter. It's very important to the story, it is also directly from the bible; the first chapter of Genesis. Please read it, don't skip. I will post Chapter 2 as soon as it's finished, I'm still in the process of writing, let alone typing it._**

1. **firmament- **the heavens or the sky, especially when regarded as a tangible (touchable) thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Genesis: <strong>

_1: In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth._

_2: And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters._

_3: And God said, Let there be light: and there was light._

_4: And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness._

_5: And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And the evening and the morning were the first day._

_6: And God said, Let there be a __**1**__firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters._

_7: And God made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament: and it was so._

_8: And God called the firmament Heaven. And the evening and the morning were the second day._

_9: And God said, Let the waters under heaven be gathered together unto one place, and let the dry land appear: and it was so._

_10: And God called the dry land Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he Seas: and God saw that it was good._

_11: And God said, Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb yielding seed, and the fruit tree yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed is in itself, upon the earth: and it was so._

_12: And the earth brought forth grass, and herb yielding seed after his kind, and the tree yielding fruit, whose seed was in itself, after his kind: and God saw that it was good._

_13: And the evening and the morning were the third day._

_14: And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs , and for seasons, and for days, and years._

_15: And let them be for lights in the firmament of the earth: and it was so._

_16: And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night: he made the stars also._

_17: And God set them in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth,_

_18: And to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness: and God saw that it was good._

_19: And the evening and the morning were the fourth day._

_20: And God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving creature that hath life, and fowl that may fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven._

_21: And God created great whales, and every living creature that moveth, which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind, and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that it was good._

_22: And God blessed them, saying, Be fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let fowl multiply the earth._

_23: And the evening and the morning were the fifth day._

_24: And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast of the earth after his kind: and it was so._

_25: And God made the beast of the earth after his kind, and cattle after their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after his kind: and God saw that it was good._

_26: And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth._

_27: So God created man in his own image, in the imafe of God created he him; male and female created he them. _

_28: And God blessed them, and God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living thing that moveth upon the earth._

_29: And God said, Behold, I have given you every herb bearing seed, which is upon the face of all the earth, and every tree, in the which is the fruit of a tree yielding seed; to you shall be for meat._

_30: And to every beast of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing that creepeth upon the earth, where in there is life, I have given every green herb for meat: and it was so._

_31: And God saw every thing that he had made, and, behold, it was very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth day._

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall and New Land

**Chapter 2: The Fall and New Land**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_ This chapter is italicized due to it taking place in the past. The next chapter will also be like this, then I will most likely switch to present. I will post chapter 3 as soon as I finish. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p><em>God had many sons and daughters, all whom he loved very much. Except for one, who he loved more than all his children; Lucifer. He was God's best angel; his most powerful, and most favored child.<em>

_Everything in Heaven was perfect, until Lucifer began to rebel and think for himself._

_As God had asked all his angels, he asked Lucifer to serve man and to love man more than his father. Lucifer refused, as he claimed he loved his father too much to love man._

_ The seraphic angel soon began to believe he was somehow greater than his father, as he was too good to worship man like the rest of his siblings. He made many plans and attempts to overtake God and assume leadership over his siblings. So his father cast his disobedient son out of Heaven and down to earth._

* * *

><p><em>On that dark, peaceful night, there was a disturbance in the silence of the vast atmosphere of the planet. A bright light, like a shooting star, plummeted from the heavens, burning brightly in the night sky, lighting up the area below.<em>

_ Lucifer refused to scream; refused to accept the pain that overwhelmed his body, brought on by his father. The angel's body flamed wildly as he crashed down to the earth, his wings burning as well at the speed of his fall._

_ Lucifer was stubborn, so stubborn that he showed no sorrow, even though he was hurt; only anger toward his father and siblings radiated off him, only making the flames engulfing him hotter. He slowly began to build a grudge against the angels and God. Thinking since he could not rule Heaven, he could make his own kingdom, one where he would be treated like the leader he saw himself as._

_ The flames in the night sky soon reached the waiting ground, already caving in from the heat. Lucifer crashed down, into the depths of the earth, making his way down to the fiery core. The fallen seraphic angel slowly stood, taking in his new surroundings; his large burnt wings expanding behind him, now revealing a dark, burnt, brown leathery surface with many holes from the intensity of the flames, and all of his feathers, gone. The area around him crashed down, causing a large cave like area to form around him, and the crust of the earth above, closed up so that Lucifer may never leave his prison. Little did God know, this soon would be his son's kingdom; the kingdom of Hell._

* * *

><p><em> What Lucifer saw was room; room for improvement. He saw the foundation for his kingdom, where he would be a King. Lucifer had plans to be more powerful than his father, even Heaven itself. He hoped that his kingdom would be the desired place of man, after death. And man would worship him.<em>

* * *

><p><em> After roaming the empty area of rock and fire, he began to build; not with wood, but with rock. He used it to create himself a throne, and a land of his own, strangely resembling Heaven, but in its own dark, devilishly fascinating way. The fallen angel was pleased with his new home. And all his hard work would soon prove to be more than he intended. Soon it would be as powerful a place as Heaven, but only half as bright.<em>


	3. Chapter 3: The Children of Satan

**Chapter 3: The Children of Satan**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_My first two chapters are very short, and I apologize for that to you guys. I would add more but there isn't much to add to it. But I did do what I could here and there. This chapter will for sure though be much more descriptive, and hopefully longer. There is a lot to cover in this and hopefully I am capable of doing so. I hope you enjoy it and I am looking forward to finishing chapter 4 and posting it for you. I hope you're excited as I am to get into the good stuff. Please review these chapters so far if you'd like, I'd really appreciate it, and tell me what you want in the story or send me some ideas if you'd like and I'll be sure to consider them and site you if I use any._**

* * *

><p><em>Years had gone by since Lucifer's fall from grace to perdition. His first few weeks were silent, as he sat in solitude on his hell-fire throne, plotting his revenge on his father. Getting tired of sitting in the nothingness of his fiery kingdom, he began to crave more than just the current (lacking of) power he had. Lucifer later traveled to the place his father hath made for evil lesser than himself. The fallen angel clawed his way to the surface of Purgatory, roaming its forests and destroying any bothersome creature in his path. Eventually, after months of searching the lands, he found the rumored portal to earth that was hidden in the highest point of the wood. <em>

_Passing through this doorway would allow the celestial being to travel freely from Hell to earth with just a flap of his powerful wings._

_This so called portal was specifically made for humans to escape purgatory if they ever found themselves there, but it was not modified to be hidden at this point in time yet, making it possible for any creature except the leviathans to pass into earth. After weeks of travel, Lucifer finally made his way up the tall mountain, through the portal and into earth once again. He roamed about the lands invisibly, spying on the humans and learning their strange ways._

_The fallen angle stumbled upon Cain, the first son of Adam and Eve; and his younger brother, Able. He watched as Cain envied over his brother, as his parents and God had favored Able over him. Able was a keeper of sheep, and Cain a tiller of the ground. Cain brought many offerings of fruit of the ground as gifts to God, and was looked down on. Able, on the other hand, brought the firstlings of his flock to God and was highly respected. Cain was jealous. One day Cain called out to his brother to the field, and killed him. God asked where Able had gone to and Cain told him he did not know. God saw the blood of Able on Cain and cursed him with a mark on his fore arm; the mark of Cain. Lucifer watched all of this and took it in, happy with what he had witnessed; as someone else had defied his father as he had so long ago. For years, as Cain grew older, Lucifer kept watch on him, having his newest creation reporting to him everything that happened._

_This creation of the fallen angel's were his children; demons. Lucifer handpicked the first fallen humans to be made into demons, his first chosen, was Cain. Cain trained his Knights of hell, which Lucifer made from the fallen man, and Cain built the order they followed with his own hands. These knights reined for centuries and brought chaos wherever they went. One day Cain turned on his pupils and killed them all and except one; Abaddon, who eventually was killed many centuries later by a demon who loathed her inside and out._

_Lucifer made many more demons, creating new ones by the day until God stopped him. The seraphic angel's father threw him into the deepest hole in hell, and sealed it so that he may never escape or create more demons; leaving the abominations without a leader. _

_In the meantime, Cain, the most eligible to be leader, being the most powerful demon in existence; had gone into hiding, and did not want to rule over all the demons. He felt regret of what he did so many years ago to his brother, and no longer wanted to be a part of Lucifer's army. So in his place, three demons; Azazel, Alastair, and Crowley ruled over Hell, calling the shots and maintaining their own form of so called "peace" and obedience throughout the kingdom._


End file.
